


Passed out after baseball

by Xerox



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox/pseuds/Xerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for prompt on SuitsMeme: FANDOM! HI!<br/>*cough*<br/>Yeah. Hi<br/>Give me some cute wee!Mike and wee!Trevor and cuddles. Maybe they're toddlers or a bit older, like seven. I just want to see some cute stuff in their early friendship days (before Mike's parents die?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed out after baseball

[ ](http://s1244.photobucket.com/albums/gg579/xeroxee/?action=view&current=d746562a.jpg)


End file.
